The Middle Kingdom Time Span (First Legend)
The Middle Kingdom Time Line (3,200 - 2,650 Before Age) After 3,600 years of domination, the Anastasian Empire fell and was no more. And now it was time to usher in a new age of glory. The Middle Kingdom time line changed the way Empire's were established and the way they ruled the land. Instead of selfish Kings trying to dip their greedy hands in the perception of world conquest at any cost of life, political leaders rose and fortefied alliances with others to tag team their way to the top and crumble any nation who stood in their way. But no other Empire was more successful in doing so than the Eurokan Empire. Empires * Altec Empire * Compaq Empire * Eurokan Empire * Harkin Empire * Maximilious Empire * Subjact Empire * Vice Empire Brief Summary A long time ago, a Saiyan was observing a clan of primates engage in a territorial battle with their lesser. They plundered through their habitat and ravaged all, killing and commiting cannabilism in the name of war. The next day he observed the leader of the losing clan and witnessed it fight up against its own family. They killed it and crapped feces on its corpse. The Saiyan wanted a sign if he could destroy a city by himself in his true Oozaro form. He concluded that apes alone will fall, but apes together will prevail. - The Prodigy1 Imagine waking up to the sound of your bed rocking and swaying back and forth. You think thats its a quake tremoring through the planet, but when you walk outside your balcany bedroom you see your enemies army march up the country side. You start shaking and trembling to the precence of 300,000 Saiyan soldiers knock at your nations door. The only thing you can do is to inform your king that the battle has begun and notify your neighbor's alligence to your own Empire. But then your king says that there only ally has betrayed you and are good and ready to sack your kingdom to dust. This is the reality of what multiple people had to face during the age of the Middle Kingdom. The Eurokan Empire was the ultimate example of treachery and decietfulness that double crossed nations and promised loyalty to others. Eventually working it's way up the global latter, no Empire came close to match the fame of Eurokia. It trampled against all who rose to stop it then showed mercy by demanding retribution or risked being forgotten forever. But as we all know, all good things must come to an end. The very glory that made the Eurokan Empire famous became it's downfall. While the upper-class of its social society rose, it also began to widen the gap between the rich and the poor. Eventually calling for reform of the government, the less fortunate rioted through the streets and helped outbreak civil wars that crippled the Empire. With the decline, it quietly ended its reign and made the way for others to become almighty.